Generation Gate
by Proud-Firebrand
Summary: A story of Friends, War, and a grunts life. And a conflict from the eyes of people from both sides of the Gate


**GENERATION GATE**

* * *

**Hello everyone, your bored author here of this fanfiction of Gate, note there will be mentions of real life organisations, music, and etc. I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO THEM.**

**I also want people to know this story as it is now is gonna be split into parts each chapter and is subject to change and continuation depending on the number of reviews I get, I`m no military man so obviously I`m gonna face difficulty when writing this, but I`ll do my best.**

**Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this story.**

**Chapter 1: Embers**

* * *

**Part 1: Amiga ug mga Amigo**

"Leo could you get me that pen."

"Is that an order... **SIR**"

The man slightly annoyed at the sudden mention of his new promotion to Sergeant. Glanced at the man to his right by the window.

"_sigh _You do realise you higher ranked than me? right? **SIR**"

"_snickers_"

"Dont 'he he' me you fuck. _laughs_", shaking his head for the goof of a Captain and relaxed atmosphere between them.

"Just give me the pen will ya?"

"Just trying to cheer you up brotha`", as he handed him the pen on the working desk adjacent to the wall hes leaning on.

"For what exactly?"

"Are you a masochist or what? You have a new fetish for being drowned in paper work?"

"I think the better question is whether the CO is a sadist I think.", said with a meaningful way.

"What? No thank you for the promotion?"

"Oh why _**thank you**_ for the gracious promotion oh benevolent _**Sir Leo**_. And the _**benefits**_ that come along with it."

"Damn right you should be thanking me. **Peasant.**" Emphasizing the last part with amusement

"Peasant? Is this because you finished College and I went to Vocational school?", said in a mocking tone with an amused look.

"_laughs"_

"Fuck you." raising his left arm flipping the bird at him. as he continued to do the stacks of paper work given to him after the sudden promotion.

"Atleast I got a good career after I finished, in the country side starting a business. Meanwhile you my friend", as he stops jotting down on his work to turn towards his friend pointing the butt end of the pen towards said friend with a smirk.

"Was running around looking for employment in the city out of College. _snickers_"

"I then took you under my wing and to join the corps."

"Which was a stupid Idea in my opinion, seeing you were making good money out of your small hardware servicing business back home. And now Im higher ranked than you because of my degree", his long time friend countered.

"Because- I suggested joining, now youre in that position. Plus I never cared about the position the same as you. I just joined because-.", he trailed off remembering the days he went up to a recruiting center.

"You were bored.", his friend finished for him. With a blank look.

"_Shrugs_ I mean-. boredom is a good reason for everything. Its the benefactor for humanity`s current state and progress." playing with his pen in his hands.

"_rolls eyes _fucker does have a point.", he mused looking back to the time when the two of them were kids who did all fucked up shit, even breaking an arm at some point in the process, because one of them thought it was a good idea to swing around the branches of a tree.

Then again it was fun, which he thought best kept said in his mind to not give his friend the satisfaction of being agreed on that point.

He bought out his phone from his pocket, and played an episode of Shaman

"Dont you be playing that shit with me here fucker. I havent gotten to that part of the arc yet."

"_snickers_", as he plugged his earphones on.

_**Sometime later**_

"_yawn_\- Finally Im done."

"Took you long enough.", Removing his earphones as they step out of the Barracks.

As they step out, the view in front of them showed Camp Butler or Camp Fuji. A Marine Corps base in Shizouka, Japan.

The base deriving its name from the mountain that overshadows the base, Mount Fuji. The Base covers 300 square acres. The Marines use this base for training evolutions for their rotation through the region.

And currently one battalion of the USMC Reconnaissance Battalions(or commonly called the Marine Division Recon), the 1st Force Recon Battalion.

Currently garrisons it along with a few Marine division for a joint training excercise with the JSDF that is about to occur in the next few days, North of Tokyo, between Fukushima, Tochigi, Ibaraki.

"Alright lets go, you gotta meet your new Squad.", as a flock of Marines in formation jog by in running cadence singing "Hardwork".

"Well look at the time.", said the Sergeant as he looked at his watch prompting the other to do the same as they walk towards another particular barracks, as they pass by a couple of Marines at the side of the pave walk arranging rocks after painting them white.

"Time for CQB.", replied his friend.

"Time for CQB.", he repeated with a grin.

atleast now he had something fun to do to relieve his frustrations and aching body after being drowned paperwork sitting in the past few hours in the same position.

* * *

_**In another space and time**_

"How many Legions have arrived, Consul or should I say Legate? _snicker _ Marius?", The man said as he stared straight ahead from an elevated chair in an audience chamber.

"I have not yet left the city your grace, so I would think it would be appropriate to say Consul for now. 18 Legions, your grace. The other 4 will arrive tomorrow at the designated prepration camp for the invasion."

"With permission your grace. May I inquire on something?", said the Consul with a hint of anxiety and worry.

"Speak."

"Would it not worry the Vassals of our huge Military build up, just north of their territory? Sure it is far from their actual border but the number of influx of soldiers does prove worrisome for those who are not of our own."

The Emperor expected this question when he heard, his old friend assigned to the greatest endeavor the Empire, no, HE sought to achieve. wanted an audience with him, in preperation he made arrangements for it beforehand days before which he left in the Ministers hands to accomplish.

The Emperor glanced at the Minister. The Minister noticed and understood the meaningful look his lord was giving him and immediately reiterated to the Consul the process and result the past few days of sending missives sent to the vassal states of the Southern Kingdoms.

"And what was their reply?", asked Marius.

"Most of them sent supplies, coin, slaves, and Men as auxillaries numbering 2 Legions from each vassal, excluding the slaves. under the reason of as 'support' for our highnesses great and glorious endeavor."

"Support? More like an investment looking for a great return.", he quipped.

"Indeed. Although they are obligated to do so in allegiance and servitude to the Empire it does strike me as you are right now odd at the amount they are sending.", The Emperor cut in.

When the Emperor heard the reply from his Vassals a day before he instantly knew everyone of them wanted a share of the price beyond the Gate without hearing or reading the contents, but the response was too quick for only that reason, he mused the spies in the midst of his territories and his capital or even has probably embedded themselves in palace working as servants or the honor guard turned traitor at the temptation of vanity from a foriegn entity, informed them of the reason of the Military build up at Alnus.

'Well no matter' he thought, once his army conquered the enemy from the other side he will only give them scraps to enjoy. Sadera NEEDS it more than anything or anyone else the most.

His Empire has grown so much it could barely stand on its own feet if not for his reforms at the _Time of strife _a few decades ago when he first became Emperor, allowing some power to be given to the aristocrats of the Empire, giving them the title of Consul to run and manage parts of it, and have the rights to even denounce him for the shortcomings across his territory in a gathering in parliament to alleviate any animosity or rogue behaviour from them, why he gave them that right you ask? Well simple really.

Its the quiet ones he had to look out for, the ones that would voice to him any concerns to him was most likely no threat seeing their care for their bestowed lands nearly 5 decades ago.

A simple yet brief and concise method to root out any rebellious subjects, like snipping out gnarled branches of the growing and proud tree of the Empire.

"Well you need not worry yourself about that Consul Marius, I and the Minister will handle that on our end.", he continued.

"I thank you for such graciousness your highness", as he straightened his back as he did a salute by putting his hand on his chest looking straight ahead and then raising the same hand to the side into a fist and held it as he said. "Sadera victorious!... Now, if you will excuse me my liege."

The Emperor nodded as the Minister smiled and he stood up prompting the Consul to keep his posture and stay, "Consul Marius! under the oath you gave to Sadera under her banner and her people as you took the position of Consul, lead her Legions forward! and give Sadera and the ones you love and her people a FUTURE!"

As the Honor guards that watched and protected the sacred hall and their Emperor, heard those words by the pillars of the great hall they stomped their Scotum on the ground and together with the Consul raising their voices at the top of their heads and recited the formal rallying call since from the times of _Warring states period_ of this world, "**SADERA VICTORIOUS! SADERA EVERLASTING! SADERAN TO CONQUER ALL!"**

After meeting with his liege the Emperor, Marius now stood in front of the 15 meter double door of the throne room facing away from it, The view opened up to the Grand city of Sadera below from atop the hill of the Palace, the Jewel of the Empire.

The city of Sadera from view stretched all the way to nearly the edge of the horizon as far as the eye of could see.

The city covered nearly a league of earth or to be more exact 3.2 square miles, aqueducts ran along the city like webs of a spiders net, the water came from the north the stream row to the north, keeping the entirety of the city.

Well nearly, always supplied with fresh water. In the skies above Sadera dragon riders patrolled the sky ready to swoop down to investigate anything suspicious below.

And stop, if necessary attack any enroaching foriegn flying entities on their air space that covers the city, that does not resemble or bear any markings which would signify belonging it to the Empire

In the streets vendors and various stores filled the sides and in between throngs of people moved back and forth heading to their various destinations others flocked here to buy food and wares from the vendors and stores.

There is so much people that it looked like you couldnt get through the city, especially if you are on a hurry on a horse or carriage.

That wouldve been true decades ago, but recently exactly 20 years ago after a certain consul`s new proposed decree to only allow transport to move through the bigger main roads, and to avoid directly moving through the market.

This of course was met with opposition for this would make big changes in the dimensions of the city, and streets and demolish certain buildings, which, would cost money from the treasury.

But after a vote and the Emperors approval it was passed without any fuss, for their was revenue to be made which bore the current large markets that littered the city.

Plus, when the decree was passed it inadvertedly fixed the issue of back thens problem of increasing number of slums. Which its occupants were properly relocated to the southernmost portion of the city, mostly others were sent out to the various territories that were conquered to till the land owned by Consuls.

A great boon of manpower really for the consuls, it was a win-win for everyone, it was such a success that a various series of celebrations that lasted a month in the various districts of the city was done a year later, and in the same year after the celebrations died down, a formal decree designated the two months of the year as months of celebration.

Named Mariulis, in honor of the man who made the decree of the "Right of way" a year before, Marius.

after enjoying the view a bit he sunk into thought at the recent particulars and facts given to him ease his worries and assist in the upcoming campaign, he was about to leave buried in his thoughts a sound behind him alerted him of someones presence, he turned to look who it was.

It is the Emperors young daughter.

Marius immediately straightened his posture facing the royal, "Good morning, your highness."

"Hardy`s cunt, will you drop that already when were alone?"

Marius looked around and replied, "Well-. Tough habit to break Princess."

"Break it or Ill break your back.", as she glared at him.

"Please dont otherwise nobody will lead the legions in to glory by next week.", he said jokingly.

She still glared at him, till a few seconds later she couldnt hold it in anymore.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!", The Princess laughed in such an unbecoming way holding her stomach.

Marius looked around again in worry, seeing the coast was clear, he joined her in a more dignified laugh.

"hooooo-.", She breathed out, calming down finally. Then kicking him in the leg.

"Ow!", as he wailed and grabbed his leg in pain.

"Why didnt you bring it up to father?"

He immediately stopped what he was doing looked her straight in the eyes.

"Princess, you do know I dont want you doing anything dangerou- OOF"

She cut him off by stepping on his foot, and glared at him again and said, "And you do know I can protect myself right?"

"That may be true but you are ALSO A PRINCESS.", he replied firmly as he was on one knee hunched down holding his foot.

She clicked her tongue in protest, looking away from him to the side.

"AND I also understand that you want to have the opportunity to witness a great and glorious battle.", he continued standing up, putting his hands behind his back.

"So thats why you are coming with me in the second wave of the army into the gate.", he continued as she suddenly whipped her head back to facing him at the sudden news, shocked she could barely hold herself from shaking in joy as the news sank in.

"B-but what abo-about my b-brothers!?", still shaking in delight.

"Both of them are currently occupied of their holdings and-", he paused "activities.", he finished as the thought of the Eldest briefly passed his mind.

"But w-what about F-Father?"

He didnt answer she simply stared at him glee taking it as a yes and suddenly tackling him into a hug almost falling down, as she briefly hugged him with her arms around his waist, he put his hand on her head.

But before he could settle his hand on her head, she let go just as fast as fast, as she looked at him again and thanked him, quickly turned around and headed to who knows where, before he could even say anything.

He briefly laughed, before finally heading to wherever he was needed earlier before the Princess grabbed his attention.

* * *

_**Back on Earth**_

"Hook left, I`ll follow up."

"Rog`."

The CQB course has been going on for half a minute, and had been done repeatedly by the men stacked up the side of the door.

The second man from the front gestured for a shotgun breech, the man behind him with a shotgun slung over his back moved out of the stack, moved across the door keeping his carbine aimed at the door until reaching other side of it.

He then let go of his carbine slung down his side, and then unsling his shotgun in a 'dry husk' so as not to accidentally discharge it.

He then positioned the shotgun 45 degrees up and 45 degrees away from the door aiming at the locking mechanism, after racking it, loading a slug into the chamber.

As he felt he was ready he looked at #1 man, waiting for his go.

Back at the stack the #2 man from the stack pulled a banger out of one of the pouches from the #1 man, then presented it to him to throw it in.

#1 man then looked at the breecher and nodded his head.

_***BANG***_

After the door`s locking mechanism is rendered useless, literally cracked and in pieces but still stuck in the wood.

The door wasn`t fully open so the breecher kicked it open, it swung open until it broke off its hinges and lay out of the way to the side.

The breecher then moved out of the way stepping to the side, he stowed his shotgun away, and pulled back up his primary, waiting for the stack to all move in and follow up from behind.

But before the number one man moved in, he threw the banger into the room.

_***BANG***_

Disorientating and temporarily blinding the occupants inside, and then entered into the fray the team following him up from behind screaming.

"Hands! Hands! Hands!"

He pointed his barrel forward to the right side corner of the room, assessing there wasn`t any threat on that side, that waited for him in the corner, he swung left and found multiple silhouettes, of hostiles with an image of a man pointing a gun at him made of cardboard, he breathed out as he pointed at the target furthest left corner of the room, looking through the optic, he steadied his aim and squeezed the trigger tagging the target 6 times in the torso as he moved forward till he`s inches from it.

His team reacting to what he was doing covered the other points of contact, let out the same amount on each target occupying the room from different positions two each side of the open door.

"Aaaaaaaaaaand, were done.", One of them said in a hushed voice...

After all of them assessed that there were no more threats in room, they lowered their weapons down after putting their weapon on safe.

As they began to file out of the room, the Sergeant noticed a couple operatives above him on the catwalk, giving him and his team a thumbs up.

He returned it with a weak left hand salute, as he followed his team out of the room, which earned him a nod from the operative in the midst of his men.

As they also were leaving.


End file.
